


Knot Tonight Dear

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Viagra, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles has bugged Derek about doing this for years. Who knew that would happen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 27th is Viagra day (idk, it seemed funny at the beginning of the month.)

Tonight, had been years in the making. He had been dating Derek for four years (yes, he had been underage, nothing happened beyond kissing, Derek wouldn't let it.) For three years Derek, had been able to go full alpha. Which awakened a kink in Stiles that he had never known about. 

It has been two years since Derek had taken his pesky virginity. Eighteen months since his first knotting. (Something that had surprised his poor werewolf, who had never anyone before.) Still, Stiles had asked if Derek would fuck him and claim him in his full alpha form every month since he had first been knotted.

Every time Derek would brush off his request with a roll of his eyes and ignore him. Stiles was persistent and knew Derek's one weakness.

"It's our fifth-year anniversary next month, wouldn’t you like to celebrate that under the mother moon in all your wolfy glory. Let me show your wolf what a good little... mate I am."

"You were fixing to say what a good little bitch you are, weren't you?" Derek asked with a growl.

The younger man smiled and said nothing. Derek collapsed like a house of cards. He set the date and time that night, with a promise to text him the location on the day.

The day before he got a small bag left at his doorstep along with steps he had better take before arriving at the location. Including a large butt plug with order to use it and only remove it before he arrived. As Derek, would not be able to prep him.

He arched his eyebrow at the baggie that contained a little blue pill. Evidently wolfman wanted him to be hard for as long as possible. Maybe he thought that he would have second thoughts, he could guarantee that wouldn’t be an issue, but he would take the Viagra. Maybe it was just an unknown wolf kink.

Stiles looked at the coordinates he had been set and then compared it to the GPS on his phone. This was the place. He stood outside of the clearing, removed his robe and the butt plug. He wrapped the plug in the terrycloth robe and laid them atop of the mossy log sitting at the outskirts of the clearing.

He grabbed the yoga mat and went to the middle of the clearing. He put the mat down and then got into position. Chest to the ground and ass in the air and waited. It wasn't long until he heard the crunch of leaves from behind him.

_'I know it will be difficult, but try to keep the noise down. So, no talking.'_

Derek warned that it would irritate his wolf, Stiles was willing to bet that he just wanted to keep him quiet, the sadistic bastard.

He bit his lip as he felt Derek's cold nose and warm breath as sniffed at his ass. It sent chills down his back. He fought to stay still as the sniffing moved from his ass down to his feet. The asshole knew he was ticklish, this was him pushing his buttons and pushing the boundaries of Stiles', limited, patience.

After what felt like forever, Derek finally return to his ass and started to lick inside his stretched hole. Okay, so this was... weird. He has always had a thing about eating Stiles' ass out, and it always felt good, but the texture of his wolf tongue was very different.

He moaned and thrust his ass higher in the air, allowing that wonderful wolf tongue to slip in further than his human tongue has ever done. His breath hitched as he felt that wonderful wolf muzzle work its way _inside_ of his ass. Derek's jaw opening and spreading him open wider.

As good as it felt, he was getting ready to kill the damned werewolf. The Viagra had been Derek's idea, but he was doing nothing to eliminate the problem the pill was causing his body. Just as he was getting ready to get up and leave the clearing, his mate _finally_ moved on and positioned his body to mount Stiles.

There was no finesse as Derek fucked into Stiles fast and hard. It was painful and blissful at the same time. He wanted to reach down and jerk off in time with the wild thrusts, but sadly it was the blissful thrust that kept trying to throw him off balance.

"I knew you wanted it, but I didn't think you wanted it this badly," Derek growled as he entered the clearing.

"What? How? Fuck, get it off me!" Stiles pleaded. Yes, it felt good, but he would never cheat on his mate.

"Why? You were enjoying it before you knew it wasn't me," the wolf replied calmly.

"Only you," tiles chanted, even as the dog? Wolf? Fucked into him faster.

"I'm not mad. Upset that I wasn't here to see the beginning. You'll do it again, right? I want to see you fucked open by a pack of wolves and then when they are finished, I want to fuck your sloppy ass full of pups. We can do that, right?"

Stiles managed to scream "YES!" just as the unknown wolf knotted them together.

Derek patted the friendly wolf's head before leaning down and claiming Stiles mouth. "You look so fucking hot like this. Ass in the air, tied to a wolf under the full moon. I should want to kill this animal for fucking what is mine, but I feel content to wait. Content to see my mate happy. Maybe, it's because he can't put pups in you, not really. I can though. The only issue you might have with me taking you as this wolf has, is that I _can and will_ put my pups inside of you. Do you want that Stiles? Want to be my mate, my bitch, to fuck full?"

"Please," the younger man pleaded.

"Good," Derek growled and transformed as the unknown wolf pulled free and ran off.

"Derek," he managed to moan as the werewolf mounted him and fucked into him even harder than the previous wolf had. He managed to get his hands to his nipples, where he pinched and twisted. 

He wasn't going to last. Not with how fast and hard his mate, shit, Derek had finally called him his mate, his bitch. He finally belonged. It was that knowledge, more than the feel of that fantastic wolf cock fucking him, that tipped the scales.

He could feel Derek fucking him harder and faster as his own orgasm squeezed his mate's cock. The second he relaxed, Derek's knot slipped deep inside.

With a groan, Stiles stretched his legs out from under him and relaxed as Derek laid across his back.

"If you really knocked me up, you are going to be the one explaining the wolves and bees to my Dad," Stiles warned as he fell asleep.

He would have laughed hard at the look of panic crossed poor Derek's face.

~Fin~


End file.
